Meet the Family
by moonglowQQ
Summary: Scorpius is meeting Roses family for the first time as her boyfriend and is terrified of their reactions, especially of one Mr. Ronald Weasley. Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR does.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Family

"Are you sure this is a good idea Rose?" Scorpius asks me, "Your father will probably kill me the second he lays eyes on me."

"Calm down Scorp he was ok with us being friends," I say.

"No he was mad that Albus became friends with a Malfoy who then would associate with his baby girl," he replies, "He only became ok with me when I saved you from falling to your death in Quidditch. Even then it was just a respect that I may not be as bad as previous Malfoys."

"Oh don't be like that," I say, "He is forever grateful for you always being there to keep me safe. There has been more than that on time."

"Yes but there is a huge difference between friend and boyfriend," He tells me, "Especially when it's a daddies baby girl."

"You will be fine Scor, come on let's go." I say and when we arrive I take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

"There is no getting out of this is there?" He asks nervously.

"I'm sorry no, but the sooner we tell them the better," I try and convince him, "They know I am dating someone just not who and the longer we wait to tell them the worse it will be."

"Alright let's go to my death sentencing," he says.

We head to the front door and open it. "Mum! Dad!" I call and continue into the living room where I see not only my parents but my Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry as well. I turn back and see that Scorpius is hanging back so he could not be seen.

"Hey Rosie," my dad says, "So where is this boyfriend of yours."

"He was behind me," I reply, "come on out, you don't have to worry I won't let any of them hex you."

"You can't stop a force of nature," I hear him say as he walks out, "and that is what a father, especially a father with an extreme hate for his daughter's boyfriend." The room is silent and everyone is looking at Scorp and my father's face is bright red while Uncle Harry has a huge grin on his face. Scorp refuses to look anywhere but at me.

"I told you so Ron," Uncle Harry says, "You owe me 10 gallons."

"We told you when you made that comment about him on the platform Roses first year something like this would happen." Mum tells him laughing.

"Scorpius Malfoy is your boyfriend?" my Dad asks.

"Yes," I respond at the same time Scorp says, "Yes sir."

Scorpius finally looks away from me and makes eye contact with my father. They keep eye contact for a long time.

"You break your heart Malfoy and I will hunt you down. Do you understand?" Dad asks.

"I never plan to hurt Rose, sir," Scorp says, "and if I do I will take any punishment you or anyone else has promised to unleash on me."

"Good," dad says, "I suspected you two would get together and prepared myself for it. It was the way you look at her when you think no one is looking and especially when you gave up trying to catch the snitch when you saw Rose get hit by that bludger and fell off her broom. You didn't even think about it just sped off as fast as possible to get to her before she hit the ground. In that moment I accepted you two getting together some day. I'm trusting you with my Rosie, don't make me regret it."

"I won't make you regret it Mr. Weasley," Scorpius says, "and thank you sir."

"Thank you Daddy," I tell him giving him a hug.

"I'm proud of you Ron," my mum says.

"Yeah, but now I'm going to have to be civil with his father," dad says, "We will probably be in-laws someday." Which makes Scorpius and I blush but smile at each other.

"See I told you it wouldn't be so bad," I tell him.

"Yes, now all we have to do is tell me family," he replies with a smirk.

**Thanks for reading and if you are interested in betaing for me, let me know. I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet the Family 2**

"Come on Rose I had to meet your family," Scorpius says, "Now it's your turn."

"They are going to hate me," I reply, "I'm not the perfect pureblood wife they want for you."

"They aren't like that anymore," he replies, "They do not care about blood status and do not care about who I end up with as long as they make me happy and you make me happy Rose."

"Ugh you and your sweet talk," I say.

"It's one of the things you love about me," he says with a smirk.

"Fine," I say exasperatedly, "Let's go meet your parents."

"Trust me love," he says, "They will adore you."

I follow Scorpius into Malfoy Manor that although looks scary is actually very welcoming inside. We head to the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are waiting for us.

"Are you positive this is a good idea?" I question.

"Of course," he replies, "My parents already love you. You being my girlfriend will not change that."

"Scorpius is that you?" I hear Mrs. Malfoy call.

"Yes mother," he calls back.

"Well come on I cannot wait to meet this girlfriend of yours," she says.

We slowly make our way to the door and I take a deep breathe to ready myself. Scorp gives me a reassuring smile and pushes the door open. We walk into the room holding hands where I am nearly tackled into a hug by Mrs. Malfoy.

"Easy Astoria," drawls Mr. Malfoy, "You wouldn't want to break her."

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy that they finally got together," she replies.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," I say, "nice to see you again."

"Dear call us Draco and Astoria," Astoria tells me.

"Yes of course," I reply.

"What do you mean by finally go together mom?" Scorp asks.

"It wasn't hard to see son," Draco informs him.

"You just had to get over the Malfoy stubbornness," Astoria says.

"Rose does have Granger blood in her though," Draco drawls, "Always gets her way and just as stubborn as a Malfoy."

"You did have a bit of a thing for Hermione," Astoria teases.

"I don't know what you are talking about dear," Draco replies coolly.

"Better not let my dad hear about that," I laugh, "He has a bit of a temper."

"That's an understatement," Draco mumbles, "I am proud of you though son, Rose is a great girl and you better not lose her."

"Why am I getting all the threats?" Scorpius complains.

"Hush dear," Astoria says, "Rose sweetheart please take care of my son, he absolutely adores you."

"I will Astoria," I say smiling at Scorpius.

"As I will do the same with you love," Scorp says giving me a quick kiss, "This was easy but we still have to reintroduce our parents."

"Let's not think about that just yet," I reply kissing him again.


End file.
